


No One Can Blind Us Any Longer

by bookbutterfly1999



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, How Do I Tag, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, The Defenders (mentioned) - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbutterfly1999/pseuds/bookbutterfly1999
Summary: One fateful morning, Tony decided he's had enough of the pining between his two best friends and does something spontaneous. The results... were more than what he hoped for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/James "Bucky" Barnes/T'challa/Stephen Strange/Loki, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242
Collections: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart





	No One Can Blind Us Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first fic, so I'm still figuring things out...
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this fever dream fic that felt genius when I first thought of it but now I just think it's funny...
> 
> Title inspired from the lyrics of Spectrum by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma

Tony slinked into the room like a grumpy puppy, choosing to let the other superheroes move around him while he doesn’t slow down in the conquest of the one true elixir: Coffee. Rocket yowled as Peter mistakenly stepped on his tail, and Gamora just about stops Thor from hitting Peter with Stormbreaker, by steering him towards Bruce, who brightened at seeing him. 

Rhodey’s already handing Tony his own cup of coffee that he had been sipping surreptitiously from, before Tony entered. He let out an amused huff when Tony just drank the whole cup in a sip and thunks his face into Rhodey’s chest as he makes grabby hands at the coffee machine behind Rhodey.

Bucky walks up to them and offers his own cup, and before Rhodey can refuse, Tony’s already drained Bucky’s and even Loki’s, before accepting a new cup of coffee from Rhodey. He takes slow sips this time, making small noises and hums of appreciation, finally seeming to notice all the superheroes in the room looking at him, some with adoration, others with obvious disgust, and others with poker faces. He promptly shrugged it off and turned his back to them. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Steve and Sam, standing five feet apart, looking into each other’s eyes as though no one else exists, but neither of them take a step forward. He clears his throat, which spurs the whole room back into motion, except for these two. 

Tony’s mind supplied him with all the times that the duo has just been balancing on a tightrope tango of nothing furthers, coasting on a near-relationship by going on almost-not-really-dates, and most-definitely-alone-time-hangouts. He knew they had done everything from dinner, movies, and picnics to ice-skating and amusement parks! 

_Why aren’t they still together and knee-deep in denial? Why are they so dumb?_ Tony thought viciously.

Tony let out a thundering bellow when they moved to pick up the same bagel and look away shyly when their hands brush. He then gets up on the dining table and clears his throat again. “Attention everyone! Emergency meeting, now!” 

Vision materializes near Wanda, and Dr. Strange walks in from a portal, looking distracted but his face smoothens into a poker face on seeing Tony. Steve and Sam stop ogling at each other and look up to Tony, who was wearing the most annoyed expression they had ever seen on him.

“Look here people, this room is filled with a lot of amazing superheroes, but _some_ of you seem to be missing something. Love is love. As crazy as that non-sentence sounds, it is true! Whether you are two men, or two men, or woman and man or whatever, you deserve love, whatever form it is. Love is love and Hate will NOT be tolerated. If anyone is against this, the door’s right there!” Tony is breathing hard now, the annoyed look morphing into anger and glaring down at everyone from his position.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to go after what you really want, and you shouldn’t have to give up on your happiness for the sake of others’. You shouldn’t worry about being judged or castigated. I support each and every one of you in _most_ of your endeavours (looking at you Loki), and this is one I will heartily support too! If you want to come and talk to me regarding anything related to this including but not limited to current social norms, or pep talks, I am here for you. Anyways, I am sure the team will be fully supportive, I have known all of you long enough to know that for sure.” Tony let out a heavy sigh, the fight draining out of him. 

“Life is too short for worrying about what-ifs and when you have even the sliver of a chance to be happy, I think that is absolutely worth fighting for. And if that doesn’t work out, we can binge-watch Brooklyn nine-nine with copious amounts of Stark Raving Hazelnut ice cream...” He smiled softly, letting his gaze sweep across the room once, before jumping back down and walking out of the room with Rhodey’s new cup of hot chocolate, leaving the whole room in shock.

Steve is looking down bashfully, while Bucky glares at everyone around the room. “Who is it that hurt Tony by not making a move?” he growled lowly, but everyone definitely hears him.

Nat mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like “these idiots” and then the actual mayhem begins.

Bruce and Thor are whisper-shouting something that people largely ignore. Bruce is talking way faster than normal, his hands flying while Thor’s booming voice is lighter yet audible. Carol and Valkyrie, on the other hand, are loudly speculating on who it could be.

“It’s Loki isn’t it?” Valkyrie smirked.

“Nah, I have a feeling it’s going to be Rhodey.” She nodded towards him, frozen in shock, his hand still held as though he was clutching the cup Tony had just stolen.

Peter, Shuri, Kamala, Harley, and Riri were seen making bets but they seem to have a good idea of what is going on as they giggle together, eyeing some of the Avengers. 

“Awww, I wished Tony had waited till tomorrow for the outburst!” Peter pouted while Harley shrugged with laughter.

“I hope Captain and the Falcon finally get together after this. I need to know what happens to finish my fanfic.” Kamala sighed dreamily.

“I bet people think it was one of these doofs that Tony was urging to pursue him.” Riri whispered. 

“I bet Tony would be having people falling over themselves by tonight!” Shuri giggled.

Wanda and Vision seem to be observing everything but Bucky swore he could see her slip some money to him.

Loki and Dr. Strange are arguing with each other about breaking Tony’s heart, both the sorcerers ready to use magic to annihilate each other, if not for Hope intervening.

Scott seems to be discussing it with the Guardians of the Galaxy about what was happening and just nodded his head at what Baby Groot seemed to be speaking since he had no idea what he was saying.

“Guys what do you think? Is it probably Steve?” Sam is wondering aloud, completely oblivious to Nat and Clint’s silent communication which just eyebrow raises and discrete eye movements.

“Sure Sam, something like that…” Nat trailed off, as she caught sight of the sorcerers’ duo and nods at Hope’s signal.

Rhodey is watching the whole thing unfold silently because in all his years of being Tony’s best friend, not once had he seen such an outburst from Tony about feelings. Sure, he’s seen him ranting out other people’s bad tech, the nuances of engineering that everyone gets wrong, Hell, Rhodey had seen Tony fistfight someone when they went shopping for Pepper’s wedding dress, but never in the lifetime of their combined friendship had Tony passionately convey his thoughts on feelings and emotions. Rhodey knew Tony hid them behind a careless veneer of careless confidence, and when cornered, inappropriate jokes, and insolent remarks that tended to add fuel to the fire. But never this brutal honesty. Never. 

The Defenders are also loudly discussing it softly since they haven’t worked much with Tony, but still have a hearty respect for him, probably wondering about their own love lives.

Matt Murdock is wheezing with laughter in the adjacent room after discreetly exiting because it was extremely hilarious to him on so many levels while also annoying to hear many heartbeats speed up almost in weird sync.

T’Challa brings everyone’s attention to himself by clapping his hands. “It is wrong to speculate about Tony’s life and I would appreciate it if you all stopped.” 

Clint looked at him, suddenly interested. “Hey King T’Challa? Was this whole thing about you?” and everyone suddenly looked at them.

“I uh, I don’t actually-, I am not even-, do you smell the toast burning?” T’Challa made his way towards what was actually bread burning in the toaster.

“Phew! That was eventful, huh? Well then, time to get back to discussing the training schedules.” Steve steps up to trying to diffuse the awkwardness in the room.

Someone sucks in a sharp breath. Everyone turns to see Bucky, just as he shouts “Wait! It’s you?” so incredulously, that people turn to stare at Steve.

Steve just blushes but everyone starts simultaneously talking while Sam just walks out of the room discreetly. 

Steve sees him leave and runs out behind him.

“Oh wow, it was about Steve and Sam?!” Clint laughs loudly, while many in the room come to the same conclusion

T'Challa facepalmed while Bucky shook his head, his hair flying to cover his face. Stephen portaled out and Loki disappeared in a flash of green and gold. 

Rhodey lets out a groan in the fast emptying room as the rest all go on to cheer for the Captain and the Falcon, and spur them on to finally get together.

***

Later on during dinner, Tony swaggers in looking like the cat who got his cream (and ate it too). “I am totally responsible for this.” He points to the pair sitting together at the table, their hands intertwined together lying on the table, twin smiles of happiness lighting up their faces.

“And I claim Best Man and your first child to be named after me.” Tony winks at them and smiles at Rhodey who settles down next to him with both of their plates laden with Chinese food.

“But doll, I am cent percent sure I deserve to be the Best man at their wedding too!” Bucky slides in on Tony’s other side, offering him a cup of coffee, missing the glare Rhodey shoots his way.

“And I deserve to be at least a groomsman for all the trouble I went through while putting up with them.” T’Challa claims the chair opposite Tony.

“That’s my spot, puny mortal” Loki glares at T’Challa. 

“Aww Lokes, just sit there, don’t be like that.” Tony pouts, then offered Loki a momo from his own plate, and smiles when Loki grinned at him. 

“I want a momo too!” Stephen grumbled from his seat beside Loki, and Tony rolls his eyes but gives one to him too and hides his smile behind his quickly emptying cup of coffee.

***

The next movie night sees Rhodey, Bucky, Loki, Stephen, and T’Challa claiming the bigger sofa 2 hours before the actual movie. Clint grumbles at being delegated to the floor but is silenced by a sharp shush.

Tony walks in mumbling equations and curses and just flops on to the laps of the people on the couch, who seem to have been ready for this exact scenario, as they exchange smiles and quickly bundle Tony up in a cute Avengers-themed blanket.

People just about die at the adorable sight of them all the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all lived happily ever after, with coffee-fuelled engineering binges, Shwarma and blueberry filled shenanigans, science pranks and a hopeful future in the horizon.


End file.
